tuckerversefandomcom-20200216-history
Caxias Do Sul
Caxias do Sul is a city located in Rio Grande do Sul, Brazil. The city possesses an international airport and a population of just under half a million. Significant Locations Utopia Towers.jpg|Utopia Towers|link=Utopia Towers Significant Residents Kiefer Sutherland.jpg|Scott Dawson Owner of Utopia Holdings|link=Scott Dawson Maggie Q.jpg|Ryoshi Dawson Owner of Utopia Holdings|link=Ryoshi Dawson Eva Mendes.jpg|Rosalina Vasquez Director of Utopia Holdings|link=Rosalina Vasquez Vanessa Williams.jpg|Valentine Mitchell Lawyer of Utopia Holdings|link=Valentine Mitchell Jennifer Connelly.jpg|Helen Darwin Executive of Utopia Holdings|link=Helen Darwin Gina Carano.jpg|Parker Reich Field Operator of Utopia Holdings|link=Parker Reich Ksenia Sukhinova.jpg|Adrianna Dashkov Executive Assistant of Utopia Holdings|link=Adrianna Dashkov Kate del castillo 2.jpg|Teresita Zuniga Executive Assistant of Utopia Holdings|link=Teresita Zuniga Meagan Good.jpg|Catherine Harper Executive Assistant of Utopia Holdings|link=Catherine Harper Josie Bissett.jpg|Karen Draskal Scientist of Utopia Holdings|link=Karen Draskal Jessica Biel.jpg|Casey Adams Pilot of Utopia Holdings|link=Casey Adams Sela Ward.jpg|Lillian Carmichael Property Manager of Utopia Holdings|link=Lillian Carmichael Linda Cardellini.jpg|Melody Forsythe Property Manager of Utopia Holdings|link=Melody Forsythe Debi Mazar.jpg|Bonnie Corleone Property Manager of Utopia Holdings|link=Sondra Parker Elizabeth Perkins.jpg|Sondra Parker Property Manager of Utopia Holdings|link=Bonnie Corleone Bahar Soomekh.jpg|Nefreri Chalthoum Leasing Agent at Utopia Towers|link=Nefreri Chalthoum Naomi Watts 4.jpg|Alexis Sutherland Staff Member of Utopia Holdings|link=Alexis Sutherland Paula Graces 2.jpg|Veronica Estes Staff Member of Utopia Holdings|link=Veronica Estes Molly Culver 2.jpg|Mary Beth Talbot Staff Member of Utopia Holdings|link=Mary Beth Talbot Elise Gatien 2.png|Susan Richards Staff Member of Utopia Holdings|link=Susan Richards Alexz Johnson.jpg|Jessica Drew Staff Member of Utopia Holdings|link=Jessica Drew Shenae Grimes.jpg|Janet Van Dyne Staff Member of Utopia Holdings|link=Janet Van Dyne Alycia Purrott 5.jpg|Heather Douglas Staff Member of Utopia Holdings|link=Heather Douglas Jessica Lucas.jpg|Monica Rambeau Staff Member of Utopia Holdings|link=Monica Rambeau Melyssa Ford 2.jpg|Carol Danvers Staff Member of Utopia Holdings|link=Carol Danvers Kea Wong 2.jpg|Natalia Romanova Staff Member of Utopia Holdings|link=Natalia Romanova Vanessa Branch.jpg|Maria Hill Staff Member of Utopia Holdings|link=Maria Hill Valerie Cruz 2.jpg|Sarita Delgado Staff Member of Utopia Holdings|link=Sarita Delgado Nora Greenwald.jpg|Ellen Morrison Staff Member of Utopia Holdings|link=Ellen Morrison Roslyn Sanchez 2.jpg|Izel Cortez Director of Talon Protection|link=Izel Cortez Rose Rollins.jpg|Greta Stevens Agent of Talon Protection|link=Greta Stevens Gal Gadot.jpg|Gabi Lachman Agent of Talon Protection|link=Gabi Lachman Abbie Cornish.jpg|Kate Keller Agent of Talon Protection|link=Kate Keller Odette Annable.jpg|River Peck Agent of Talon Protection|link=River Peck Kiana Tom 2.jpg|Mandy Mahina Agent of Talon Protection|link=Mandy Mahina Kelly Rowland.jpg|Torre Myers Agent of Talon Protection|link=Torre Myers Bethe Correia.png|Nela Lobo Officer of Talon Protection|link=Nela Lobo Rodrigo Hilbert.jpg|Christiano Machado Officer of Talon Protection|link=Christiano Machado Natalia Anderle.jpg|Calixta Teodoro Super-Model|link=Calixta Teodoro Adriana Lima 2.jpg|Lola Mateo Super-Model (Part Time Resident)|link=Lola Mateo Angelina Jolie.jpg|Angel Jenly Actress (Part Time Resident)|link=Angel Jenly Jennifer Love Hewiit.jpg|Jennifer Lone Fluit Actress|link=Jennifer Lone Fluit Dawn Olivieri.jpg|Lydia Talent Colt Brothers Financial Branch Manager|link=Lydia Talent Joyce Giraud 3.jpg|Genoveva Abascal Colt Brothers Financial Client Services Representative|link=Genoveva Abascal Lynn Collins.jpg|Astrid Somers Princess (Part Time Resident)|link=Astrid Somers Tara Reid.jpg|Shannon Andrews Personal Assistant to Angel Jenly|link=Shannon Andrews Ona Grauer.jpg|Seraphina Wiegard Personal Assistant to Tonya Cash|link=Seraphina Wiegard Bérénice Marlohe.jpg|Victoire Glaisyer Personal Assistant Astrid Somers|link=Victoire Glaisyer Natascha Ragosina.jpg|Dominika Chernov Bodyguard to Astrid Somers|link=Dominika Chernov Ewa Da Cruz 3.jpg|Alejandra Cabrera Pilot Consultant|link=Alejandra Cabrera Bianca Kajlich.jpg|Amanda Hendricks Retired Software Designer|link=Amanda Hendricks Laura Allen 2.jpg|Julianna Hendricks Retired Financial Officer|link=Julianna Hendricks Tyra Banks 2.jpg|Tonya Cash Retired Super-Model|link=Tonya Cash Sydney Tamiia Poitier.jpg|Sydney Peron Unemployed|link=Sydney Peron Category:Locations Category:Cities